


The Plot

by Kitkross



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thorin/bofur mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkross/pseuds/Kitkross
Summary: Post BOFA, Thorin dies, our brothers live. Fili must make difficult decisions as bias laws push him and Kili apart. An unusual ally appears with an idea to free them from the restraints of their society,Happy ending I'm bad at summaries and I have no beta-probably typos and errors tried to find them all- happy new years! please comment and kudo!





	1. Chapter 1

Fili held Kilis hand in his own. The makeshift infirmary made his head ache. The low light of the few faltering lanterns with in flickered in the haze of still brewing ointments. It floated and mixed with the to heavy scent of herbs. The aroma of the medicines stung at him as he stared down at his brother.  
So still. Why was he so still? It had been weeks. 'weeks brother' he cried in his mind 'you have left me alone in this place for weeks! Please open your eyes! Look at me! Just once….'  
Bofur placed a gloved hand on the crown princes shoulder. "Perhaps it is better this way lad." Fili closed his eyes tightly, wrapping his other hand around his brothers uninjured fingers as well. He brought the precious digits to his lips a sob rising in his throat.   
"How" it was a rough croak that nearly broke apart in his dry throat. Every word scraped by like raking hot coals. "How is this better"  
"Laddie, no one can understand your pain better then myself." The dwarves voice turned heavy with unknown sorrow as he lowered himself to the seat next to Fili. He stared down at his other prince, his face carrying a sad kinship.  
"What would you know of it Bofur. Advisers are all running about, telling me how to do this, when to do that! I see no sign of anyone dictating your lives!" The pain and fury were barely kept contained as Fili dropped his head to Kilis unbandaged shoulder needing the contact.  
"Why is it, do you think, that Thorin never took a mate Fili?"   
"He said his one died" the golden prince looked to Kilis chest, the very thought as he spoke the words clenching a fist around his heart.  
Bofur sighed heavily and swollowed, a strangled sound that drew Filis eyes. "He would say that…in a way it carries some truth."   
Filis gaze suddenly filled with questions as he watched the usually smiling and witty dwarf swim in a new pain.  
"Thorin was to be king lad. And as long he lived he had a certain, responsibility. He had his sister-sons of course and that was good but to many things may happen. He was required, by our laws, to enter no courtship that could not produce an heir."   
"Yes I've been told" the younger dwarves eyes sharpened to chips of pure ice as they traveled back to the planes of Kilis face.   
"The line of Durin must endure little lion"  
Filis cold eyes turned on Bofur ready to lash out when he noticed Bofur was not looking at him any longer. Instead he gazed at a small silver band with a single ruby at its center.   
"That was what he called me, before you were born you know. His little lion. He thought it was a great joke."   
"You? You were Thorins one?"   
Fili watched Bofur chin sink to his neck as a few sobs escaped his throat. When he got himself together he rose his eyes back to his charges. "If you do not reject him Fili, you will be removed from the crown. You know as well as I do that we have no way of stepping aside peacefully. If you choose Kili, they will rip you both from this world"   
It took long moments but finally Fili was able to place his ones hand down on his sick bed. His mind was screaming out 'but he does not even know! He needs to know how I care for him! How I need him to breath!'   
"It may be kinder to never tell him. He has a chance to at least find mutual caring, to not break with you. Sometimes in the dark I wish Thorin had never declared to me."   
"Only sometimes?" It was silent in the near dark for a while as Bofur thought back to the little time they had cherished.   
"Only sometimes, but I am held by the bond of a one, so I can never forget his heart beating for mine…"

 

King Fili drooped on his throne. His face fell into his open palm as he watched Kili disappear from court with his elf again. That last cursed night in the infirmary both tormented and strengthened him. These days, as his brothers appointment as the Mirkwood ambassador grew closer, it was almost all he could think about.   
He groaned more loudly then he meant to as some uninteresting favor seeker started to harp at him. Bofur leaned closer to his king trying to offer support but the lion growled. "Court is dismissed. You may all stay and chatter or eat but the king retires.."   
The shock of his announcement was less everyday. It always followed the loss of certain dwarf. Always proclaimed in a contained violence. His courtiers barely raised an eye, though all made certain not to be in his way. 

Fili entered his rooms ordering his guards and servants away harshly. He was not cruel master, but he could not bare an audience to his ever growing grief. He stripped down to his leggings as he collapsed into a chair in the corner.   
Lifting the crown from his head he tossed it unceremoniously to the lush carpet beneath his feet. Lifting the near empty bottle he had brought along to his lips he was reminded again how the deep chocolate of his rug reminded him of Kilis wild hair. Closing his eyes he traveled back the few hours needed to see his brothers most recent and beautiful smiles.  
He had been dancing. Holding the pert little elf tightly, his lips…his smiling lips far to close to the others…anatomy. The elf had smiled down at him with equal abandon. Fili had to remind himself that this was what he had wanted to happen.  
That Kili would find mutual happiness, that he would not have to suffer like Fili did. He just never thought he would be near enough to see it. Happier then he had seen him since they were babes.   
To see his one in another's arms. To think Thorin had felt this pain in secret since before his birth. To know Bofur had stayed so close to Thorin despite the trial it must have been.   
A new respect bubbled up for the dwarf who now held the position of his privy council. He was grateful for it knowing he would need it in the painful years to come.   
He had assigned his brother to be ambassador to the Mirkwood for many reasons. The first being that he was clearly not as strong as Thorin. He loathed this revelation, as he knew keeping Kili close was particularly dangerous.  
He had stopped himself just barely to often already from telling his brother everything. Those words that would damn them both. He also knew his brother carried a greater soft spot for the elves then any other dwarf, and there for could think of no one better to be his envoy.  
Aside from all that he had felt, after their own time there, that the Mirkwood may just hold Kilis best chance at happiness. He had been more correct then he had ever thought possible for his brother now seemed very happy. Just not with the elf he had suspected.

 

~Kili~  
Kili turned back to the elf bent over his bed. He ran both hands across the expanse of back bared to him. A soft smile rose as watched the way the candle light danced across perfect pale skin. It was marred only by the gentle marks of his own nails as he drew them across it.  
Even the moan that escaped, as lost to the pleasure of sensation as it was, sounded elegant. He drew his own slicked hand over his cock, which twitched hard and weeping in his grasp.  
His hand took hold of one slender hip as he whispered in khuzdul of patience as the body beneath him bucked. A wicked growl resounded in reply to his sweet promises. "As you like it then" he replied rubing himself against the tight entrance.   
He pushed in roughly, leaving no time for the elf to adjust to his girth. He leaned forward, his hands gliding over flushed skin to pet at the toned stomach. His mouth nipped and sucked at exposed flesh where ever it wondered.   
He focused on drawing whimpers from the body below him, only wanting to be here in this moment. He held on tight to his sweet little prize as he pushed in deeper and deeper. His pace was quick, his strong frame allowed him the hard pressure his lover sought so avidly.   
He felt himself grow close in the tight heat that gripped him. He let his hands sweep lower capturing the others twitching member as the elegant cries turned to begging.   
"Take me durin-son. Feel me, let me feel you. Spill me to the stones!" The cries spurred him on as he worked in him furiously, grasping the elfs cock in one hand, he stroked in like time.   
The final cry was a hiss as long white ropes spilled over his hand and dripped to the floor below. He rocked in him still riding his own release. The elf below him fell gracefully to his knees.   
The euphoria only lasted a few moments as hazel eyes lit upon his lovers profile. The sigh was no suprise to the elf as he lifted himself to the bed. Understanding lit wise grey eyes as he watched the dwarf.   
His heart also longed for one far out of reach. They found solace in one another as best they could. For the most part the comfort was easy, and more often then not their smiles were quick and genuine.   
"Have you tried talking to Fil-"  
Kili turned away going to his desk and picking up his ale. "Don't say his name" the words were angry, his temper flaring. It dampened as he set his now empty cup back down and a softer "please" followed the harsh words.   
"I can't take away your pain, as much as I might like to" gold ringed eyes sprang to the elfs mind as a deep frown creased his mouth. He knew all to well what it was like, to be forcibly cast aside. "But I can hold you, stay with you as you move through it, if you will let me"   
Kili turned to see the out stretched hand reaching to him. Silent tears of both pain and gratitude spilled from his sad hazel eyes as at last he returned to the bed.   
He was swept up into strong arms and crushed to the lithe wiry frame. He cried until his well ran dry, late into the night. As he began to still at last he felt lips press into his hair. The last words he spoke were for the elfs ears only as he wound his hands in to long white-blonde locks, as he used to do with Filis golden hue in days that seemed far far away to him. "Thank you Legalos" 

 

~Fili~  
The day came to quick when Kili would depart with his forsaken elves. Fili found not one desire to get out of bed. More then one empty bottle lay about his rooms and his head pounded.   
He lay beneath his furs clutching at his chest. The hole ripped into him further and further as if it would consume him. He wimpered as he feared it would rip him two. More then one servant came to rouse him that morning.   
All their instance that it was 'deadfully important' fell to deaf ears. He ordered all away, demanding to remain undisturbed. He had no active concept of time as he lay there, only despair.   
Bofur was the one to finally draw him out. "My king, it is past midday." This did manage to rouse Fili a bit in suprise. It was startling to think so much of the final day had passed.   
It was nothing compared to jolt of his next words. "Kili has gone sire, he left early this morning before the sun rise." The words ran through him like ice water flowing into his veins. The cry that escaped was soul wrenching.   
It was only now Fili realised the cause of his heightened sensitivity to the breaking of his heart. It was shattering a little more with every mile Kili put between them. Bofur stood steadfast as he waited for his king to quiet again.  
"Fili…I fear we have made a great mistake…but I hope if you will hear me, we may yet find a way to correct it."

Bofur sat at the head of the great councils table. He thought back with a sad smile to all that transpired to bring him to this moment. He thought fondly of Thorin ad he played with the silver band around his finger, hoping his one was smiling proudly from hunts man halls if their maker.

It had been late in the night when the elf prince of the Mirkwood had come seeking him. He had welcomed the elf into his study and sat watching wearily from behind his desk. The elf wandered somewhat aimlessly about laying reverent fingers to the gilded books that lined the shelves.  
Bofur cleared his throat as he grew impatient at with the late visit. Grey eyes tracked to him carrying a sadness the dwarf had not expected, but clearly understood.   
"You were his one" Legalos kept his voice low, understanding the implications his knowledge could have. "Kili is not well master dwarf, and think neither is your king."   
Bofur straightened in his seat leaning forward with his face set in stone. "What, can I ask, is your care for my king"   
The elfs eyes softened. "I carry a great care for your king privy council, as I carry a great care for his brother. But what if I told you, there could be a chance. A chance to free us of this vicious cycle that brings only great pain."   
Bofur watched him carefully for a moment considering his words carefully. "The only hope they gave is for Fili to lay down his crown. And the only way for a dwarf to do so is to die. Would you have them murdered for the sake of love? Tell me who does that help? What can that change."   
Legalos stepped close to the desk and removed to neatly folded peices if parchment. "They do not need to die, master dwarf. Only the memory of them needs to die. And this I think can be accomplished"  
Bofurs mouth dropped to the floor. "What in the depths of the abyss are you suggesting."   
"Master dwarf people perish on the road every day. More often then not they are never seen again. With the aid of a few very loyal friends, Kili can vanish, and be free to live his life."   
"I still don't understand how this helps the king. He will still wear his crown but instead of mourning for a love lost he would mourn his brothers light taken from the world."   
"Well clearly, we would kill him as well"   
Bofur was propelled into the high back of his chair in surprise at the easy statement. " and how would you accomplish this"   
Legalos gestured to the other letter. Tapping in once he began to circle the room again. Bofur reached for it, unfolding it gently but before he could read the elf began to speak again.   
"My loyal companions were patrolling our route home not two days ago. They found a young dwarf there, with a striking resemblance to the young king. He had no identifying marks, or sigils, no family could be asertained" he paused in his circuit to meet the dwarfs shocked eyes.  
"It would be simple to explain his going after his brother in haste when he revived news of his death on the road. This no one could take his place in the kings burial rights."   
Bofur stared hard at him. "What is it that you gain from this."   
"Love master dwarf. My plan is very simple. The day before our departure Kili and I will announce our intent to join. Thus having us depart with a royal dowry. You will receive the letter of our sad demise, rouse Fili to our plot"  
Bofur nodded considering this as he spoke. "And Fili will race after you. I imagine to a preordained location, with enough gold for the..three of you?"   
"Four of us…in exchange for the body, you would only need send word to one other, with your blessing. His arrangements have already been prepared."

Recognition dawned on Bofur as he looked at the elf. "The love you speak of would have you both banished, for it is a dwarf not of princely blood" Legalos didn't not answer him but the turn of his lips was all he needed. "And the dowry would allow you all to withdraw from the world, until such a time when your memories have passed away. And where will you go?"  
"It is better you do not know. I have one last thing for you upon your agreement. I will leave it to you upon your ascent"   
Bofur sighed heavily but he needed no real consideration. "You have it. Love should not be smothered so. It is to precious" he smiled sadly as he spoke feeling the pang in his heart.

Legalos smiled laying a final, sealed letter on the desk. His explanation was brief as he turned to leave. "He gave it to Bilbo before he died a too ravenhill. Bilbo gave it to me not being able to face you once he learned of your sad story. I think it is time you read it" and the elf was gone, off to hold his sad dwarf prince and cheer him with his freshly hatched plot. 

 

Bofur sat there I'm moving for many moments as he stare at the bloodied letter. Hesitation guided his actions ad he reached for it. The paper was heavy beneath the soft blue ribbons and thick black seal.  
It reminded him of blue eyes devouring him in the dark. The letter was unmarked aside from the unbroken seal of durin that stamped it shut. Reverently, he pulled the ties away and slid his knife through the wax, breaking it.  
He stared down at his ones sprawling scrawl, envisioning him scribbling it down in the dark wee hours of the night. His eyes roamed the page many times with out seeing the words for themselves. At last he began to read the words in earnest.  
My dearest one,  
My first regret in this world was only sharing my life with you from a distance. I know that of you are reading this my last regret is leaving you alone to face the rest of it alone. As I write I wonder if you think back on our young, care free days. Do you remember? Does your heart ever sing out in the darkness?  
Mine calls for you often when I find my self alone. I think back to the first night when I found you. All alone in the hit springs. Do you recall it? It was so warm in the water. We laughed so easily, splashing in the water. Your hand grazed mine and I knew.  
You were so shocked when took hold of you that you mustache twitched. I nearly could not tell you as a laughed so hard. But you pinched me rather harshly and in pay back I kissed you.  
And told you every word in my heart. And you kissed me back. I was to young to know how I would hurt you. I had to little understanding of what it meant to carry this name.   
I know that we go to peril. I cannot be sure that I will survive. But you will my lionheart. I leave all that I am to you. This vow remains steadfast in the band around your finger. If something should happen to my sisters sons and myself. I leave Erebor to you.

Your loving one,  
Thorin.

 

Bofur came back to himself as the other council members filtered in. He rose in welcome they entered, finding their respective seats. All eyes focused on him as he took the place of honor. Balin was the first to raise his voice in question but Bofur sat forward meeting his and every dwarfs eyes with a deep frown.   
"It is with a heavy heart I call you all here today. As many of you know, prince Kili set out early yestermorn with his intended, prince Legalos, for his post in the kingdom of Mirkwood. It is with sadness on my heart I present the notification of his passing to the council. Unfortunately his body could not be recovered."  
Crys of shock and dismay filled the council chamber as dwarves begin to voice their sorrow and concerns. "How did this happen? Were there other survivors? Has the king been told?"  
Bofur sighed and rose from his seat. "That brings me to my next bit of unhappy news"   
The lords if Erebor quited again watching Bofur intently with breath held. "Upon receiving the news the king departed in secret to seek the truth for himself. Sadly he has parishes along side his brother. His body arrived this morning."   
The silence was heavy as Bofur turned back to them. He moved back to the council table, setting the secondary, much more tame account of Thorins orders for sucession placing the silver band atop for examination.

 

Kili all but bounced in the horses saddle as he rode in front of Legalos. His heart was soaring. He had hardly believed his ears when Legalos had woken him in the dark, laying out his plot. He had wanted to run to Fili. To shout out to the world "do not despair my heart! I will know you!"  
Legalos had just about had to hold him down. "Soon my little dear one. But Fili must not know until we are away. His pain must be ginuine or we will be found out"   
So it had gone, his joy masked by their false deceleration as deep love for the elf prince. He had made certain not to set eyes on Fili that last day in Erebor, knowing his desire to mend the broken heart He carried would be to strong if he saw him.   
Now they rode deep into the woods near Rohan. They stopped only once as Legalos instructed him to remove his royal garments a signets. They ripped them and tossed them about, redressing in sturdy trackers clothing. The elf moved before him, meeting his eyes apologetically.   
"We must, it cannot look staged. It will hurt I am sorry" Kili shook his head smiling up at his once lover. "Nothing can hurt me now." Together they each took a hold of a lock of the others hair. Tugging sharply Kili winced as the hair tied by the plate with the durin crest was ripped from its roots. 

Kili rubbed at the bandage around his hand as the grew closer to the empty ruins where Fili would be instructed to go. It throbbed where Legalos had drawn his blade over the skin but he had hardly noticed as his blood was dripped over his royal garb and the hair in the small silver plate. The wait was excruciating. 

Kili threw himself into every menial task he could find. Gimli arrived as he was gathering fire wood and he allowed himself to be drawn in with their joyous reunion. He sat reading the fire as he watched.  
Legalos dropped to one knee before the dwarf. Eyes searched the planes of his face. For what he wasn't sure. Permission? Acceptance? Gimli was less patient. He reached up taking a firm grasp if the point of the elf sensitive ears and tugged him closer.   
They sat there, inches apart for a moment as Gimli glowered at him. Finally the dwarf closed the distance claiming the blondes mouth in hungry abandon. Arms wrapped around his wide frame as they pressed together.


	2. The Plot prt 2

Laughter rang out as the parted gasping for air. "It took you long enough silly pointy ear" a soft smile crossed Legalos features as he let his fingers roam over Gimlis face and comb softly through his great red beard.   
Kili laughed at the two as he hung a pot for their stew. "Aye funny is it! How long is it that you have pined hmm"  
"Shhh be easy, my bright flame, we are all from the same pain" Legalos pulled Gimli close again as he shared a gentle smile with Kili.   
It was near dark when they heard hard hoof beats approaching. They all rose, standing close weapons ready. Kili managed a single step forward when the pony slowed. Then he was frozen. His heart lept painfully, beating to escape his chest as the fire set golden hair to light.   
Warm blue eyes regarded Kili as the dwarf dismounted. They watched him as if they saw him again for the first time. The first few steps were slow, unsure as Kili remained rooted to the stone beneath his feet.   
A strangled sound escaped his throat and Fili closed the distance. Their mouths met in heat and need. Sparks flew behind Kilis eyes as Fili wrapped him in his arms. They drank from one another like dying men.  
There could never be enough. Enough time, enough skin, enough words, nothing would ever be enough. Gasping Kili felt more then heard the words Fili mumbled against the skin of his neck as nibbled and kissed.   
"My one, my everything. Never again. I won't part with you for anything" Hands gripped Kilis body hard holding him tightly even as Kili clung to him.   
Fili stopped suddenly pulling back to look his brother in the eye. "Kee I am sorry…so so sorry" Kili shook his head pulling Filis mouth back to him. "No, no Fili" he mummered against his lips "you were trying to save our lives."  
They calmed for a moment remembering they were not alone. Getting their breathing under control they joined the others at the fire. Kili settled Fili near his own pack and readied him stew.   
Fili sat his attention torn between his one, and his former lover. He had nearly finished his food when the question freed itself at last. "Exactly how long have the two of you been hatching your little plot…"   
Kili only grinned at him as Legalos chuckled. "As devious as your one can be, I am afraid he had a very small part in this. I had been searching for sometime to find away to be with my Gimli without bringing him dishonor. I had all but up hope when discovered that the little princes heart carried a similar pain to my own. The peices simply fell together in a way that I could help us all."  
Fili turned sparkling eyes to his baby brother. "Devious hmm" Kili blushed hotly in the fire light and burrowed his face into Filis shoulder. "Be silent elf" he grumbled as tried to disappear.

 

Kili and Fili looked down over the peaceful rolling hills of the shire."this is our haven?" Fili searched Legalos smiling face, feeling as if he was being tricked.   
"Aye, Mr.Baggins has already begun construction on our homes with the gold I sent him. Until they are complete we shall be his guests. The shire is far removed from the rest if the world. If we went to any mountain or forest or city of men we would be found out. But as long as we live simple lives, and spend our gold, we will be left alone here. 

Fili retired to their rooms soon after dinner that night. It had been wonderful seeing the hobbit again. Recalling their trials and triumphs on the road. Talking fondly of uncle. Fili was wary still all the same.   
Kili found him sometime later in a chair by their fire. "Fili" he called softly but only recived a customary "hmm" he made his way over, going down on his knees between Filis legs. "Brother"   
Filis attention pulled quickly from the fire. It danced in Kilis hazelnut eyes as he looked up to him with a smile. His smile. Fili sucked in air as Kili rested his hands on one of his knees.  
His thumbs rubbed softly over the smooth fabric of Filis leggings as he rested his chin on the back of his hands. "I will know you, my one, do not despair" the words had Filis eyes closing as emotion wrapped around him.   
He went still as fingers started to explore up and away from his knee. "I will know you my one, do not despair" his inner thigh. "I will know you my one" the laces pulled lose and away from his person. "I will know you."  
Skin found skin as rough fingers wrapped around his length. His mouth fell open as his hips pushed forward. Fingers dug into the leather of the armchair as he was caressed.   
He moaned as Kili stroked him reveling in warmth of his skin, the press of his body as he moved closer. "Ohhh kee. I never…I never hoped" he struggled to find words as tension built in him.   
He gasped in surprise as wet heat wrapped around his tip. He cried out as Kili swallowed him up. Need rose in him like a tidal wave as hands vanished into dark brown hair.   
He tried to bite his lip to contain the sound but it echoed in the small space. After a while of enjoying the taste of his one Kili pulled away. He dragged Fili to his feet and pulled at his coat and tunic roughly.   
Fili returned the favor as he was pushed back towards their bed. Depriving his mate of his garmets he felt Kilis desire press long and think against his thigh. He pulled him close, fitting him to his body, enjoying how the muscle rippled beneath his hands.   
He explored his brothers broad back and firm backside as he avidly explored his mouth. Kili rutted against him as his mouth searched Filis tanned skin. The friction had them both moaning loudly.   
"I want you to know me" The words were breathless against Filis ear. He shuddered and pulled away slightly. "Kili..I"  
Kili understood all to well his hesitation. He didn't let it stop him. He pushed his brother back against the soft down pillows and placed his Filis hand on his shaft as he straddled the golden vision that was his brother. His one.   
"I want you to know me in every way" he gasped as he arched into his brothers touch. He took advantage of his position to take hold of Filis still slick member, and pushed it against his puckered hole. "Love me in every way"  
Fili moaned as Kili pushed down, enveloping him in tight sucking heat. His eyes roamed his one as he settled back on him. They both gulped in air adjusting to the overwhelming sensation.  
Fili couldn't look away. Slowly Kili started to rock, lifting himself up and letting himself fall back again. He was breath taking. Fili watched as Kili rolled his hips over him. He was so lost in the encompassing feeling of filling his brother up he forgot the twitching member in his grasp.   
Until Kili began to whine. He pulled at Filis wrist his eyes pleading. Fili gave the throbbing cock he he held a testing pull. The light that ignited in Kilis eyes had a moan dragging from Filis lips.  
He began to stroke him in earnest, spurred on by Kilis excited cries. They rise together like this, eyes locked, chest heaving, voices filling the night. Joy was the only way to describe the call that escaped their lips as they came together.  
Kili collapsed to Filis chest and they both erupted in laughter. "I think I like the shire far better then any mountain" Filis braids tickled Kilis cheek as he spoke. The brunette snuggled in close at these words. "Well now that we are properly deceased, we have our whole lives to enjoy it"  
The brothers drifted off to sleep, the sounds of another reunion echoing into the night.

Gimli walked to the roaring fire of their guest rooms. He pondered on the strange creature that master Baggins was as he listened to Legalos bid their host good night. Soft whimpers floated from down the hall as the two spoke and Gimli wondered how the elf kept his face so well schooled.   
He didn't have to see the beautiful thing, he simply knew. The the perfect posture, flowery words, the graceful bow, all of these things would be carried out with the unchanging mask of surety and indifference.   
The first crack in his facade appeared as Legalos turned tightly, rolling into the room through the slightly ajar door. Before Gimli could blink, he had closed the door gently, with hardly a click. The elf stood clutching the door handel firmly, his ear cocked to its smooth surface as if listening.  
Gimli furrowed his brow in concern as he noticed Legalos was shaking, his breathing becoming labored. "Armalime?" The dwarf barely had a chance to take a step forward before his mate sprang away from the door.  
He was on his knees consuming Gimlis mouth in hurried sips. Long fingers found their way to cheeks and into hair. Hands wrapped around Legalos, clutching at him.   
The dwarf had to pull away for air and they leaned against one another. "You are shaking Legalos" Gimli began to rub small circles over the elf back as he spoke.   
"I have missed you so dearly.I thought surely you had been found out when you were not at the ruins. I thought I might never lay eyes on you again."  
Legalos wilted as the fear finally released its self out and away from him. His eyes dropped to the floor, his breath starting to even out at Gimlis touch. When he seemed more steady the elf prince felt that touch slip from his back.  
The dwarf cupped his face in his hands, pulling gently until he saw swimming grey eyes meet his own. They were clouded by the remnants of grief he had carried ever since Gimli and his mother had been sent away, to find places at the court of the iron hills.   
"We never have to live like that again my Legalos. We exist only in this place now. No kings, no princes, no laws to force us apart."   
Slim fingers moved easily into Gimlis coarse firey beard. A sharp tug pulled his lips to his lovers and a very different hunger came to life in their veins. Hands moved slowly up from the elf jaw to cup his ears.  
Gimli played with the sensitive points, rolling them gently between his fingertips. Legalos moaned into the kiss, fingers clinging now.  
"Mmm" Gimli continued to tease Legalos ears as he moved his lips to his jaw. "That's where my elf went"   
Legalos shivered at the heat in Gimlis tone. His body bowed closer to his lovers warmth hands abandoning the beard to tangle in wild hair. The closeness exposed the hard expanse of the elf chest, and the harder press of his excitement.  
The dwarf chuckled at him. He lowered his hands, one tracing the elf slick swollen lips. "Happy to see me" his other hand continued to drop lower, tracing the planes of Legalos body. Slipping past the taper of his waist he grabbed his slender mates engorged length. "Happier to see me"   
The laugh was strangled as Legalos revealed in the sensation. He let his hands follow the same path, stroking over broad shoulders, a firm chest. The wider set of hips tapered down and he followed it to find steel twitching at his touch.  
"Just as happy to see me" he pulled at the laces tugging the leggings away, he trailed his fingers back up to grasp Gimli firmly. He moved in long pulls as his other hand settled curling around one hip.  
"By my beard" Gimli groaned clutching now at the elfs tunic as if he might tumble away. Legalos grinned at him. Wiggling his fingers beneath the dwarfs snug jerkin and tunic, he followed his previous path back up, skin to skin.  
"It is a very nice beard" he agreed as began to tease at one nipple. Long deep breaths tickled across pale skin as Gimlis eyes closed under Legalos's attention.   
"Enough of your stalling elf" gimli growled no long content to pet and tease. He tugged at the soft tunic that covered his mate, pulling it free. He ran hands over pale, sculpted skin as if starved for touch.   
Thick fingers pulled at the waist of leggings as the Legalos set at the clasps of his jerkin. He leaned away from the dwarf pulling the vest and tunic away. Pressing his lips firmly to Gimlis, he kissed him greedily as picked him up and cradled him against his body, one hand moving to cup his round arse.   
Holding him up one handed, he kept his mouth to his. Gimli kissed him back, just as hungry, winding his arms around his lovers neck. Legalos swept them to overly large bed as he used his free hand to peel his leggings away.  
When they tumbled to the soft blankets it was all skin and heat and want. Gimli pushed his hips up, feeling the sweet friction as it ground their cocks into one another. Fingers dug into skin as they continued to devour one another's mouths.   
Legalos rocked against him, pulling his knees beneath him to give him the leverage he sought. Their mouths broke apart on a groan, Legalos using the opportunity to kiss his way down to the pert twitching length beneath him. He lavished the head, hands caressing around dark bronze curls.   
Gimli wriggled beneath the elf mouth gasping loudly at each suck and gentle nibble. Hands grasped in the silky platinum hair as Legalos swallowed him inch by inch. He arched as the elf ran his tounge languidly around his length.   
"More" he demanded between grasping for more air "I need more!" Legalos only continued his slow progress. When he pulled away at last his lips shone in light from the fire, almost as wet as the dwarfs now slick and pulsing cock.  
"Shh my bright flame" Legalos voice was soft as he crawled back towards the dwarfs mouth. "I know what you long for, my Gimli, I know what it is you need" he moved gently as he straddled the dwarf settling himself with his lovers cock nestled in the curve of his arse.   
He rolled his hips as he smiled wickedly down at the gold ringed eyes, blown wide with need, that had haunted his sleeps. "I know what you desire and I am ready"  
A loud groan escaped as Gimli felt himself settle at the tight ring of muscle. Legalos rose up, adjusting the steel at his backside only slightly, and pushing back hard. Gimlis hands shot out to grasp at the well defined arches of the elf hips as he cried out.  
He bucked with the punishing pace Legalos set as he rode him. The tight sucking heat contracted around him as he watched the stunning picture that was Legalos, seeking his pleasure.  
He leaned back, rolling his hips as he whimpered. He felt full, complete, and rode the ecstasy of having his soulmate beneath him again. It shone in his eyes as watched the pleasure play across Gimlis face. Flames flickered over them as tanned, and porcelain skin melded together in the dark.   
Gimlis name became a prayer, repeated in haste, as the building heat wound tighter, the strong hands wrapped perfectly around his weeping prick. He came quickly under Gimlis minstrations, spilling hot white ropes across his belly and chest.   
Gimli continued to thrust up into Legalos ad he convulsed around him. His cries turned to the high pitched whimpers of aftershock as his dwarf pumped into him. The heat of Gimli emptying into him at last, the warmth of his name on Gimlis lips as he fell, Legalos felt his heart expaned with it.   
Legalos was trembling as he lowered himself to the bed beside Gimli. Exhuasted and happy they wound arms around one another. "My love" and  
"Armalime" were the only words whispered into the shifting shadows as they fell asleep in the soft fire light.


End file.
